Mantan Satu Hari
by Fanlady
Summary: Cinta pertama. Pacar pertama. Tapi putus setelah baru sehari pacaran. Ngenes, nggak, sih? /TauYa. AU. #BBBFluffWeek18 Day 4.


"Ya-Yaya—um ... kau—kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Kata-kata yang sejak pagi tadi ditahan Taufan akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulutnya. Ia berdiri tegak di depan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

"Eh, pacar itu apa?" Yaya bertanya bingung.

"Uh ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi canggung. "Pacar itu ... artinya teman." Ia sebenarnya juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan konsep 'pacar' yang sering didengarnya di TV. Bagi anak baru puber sepertinya, kata itu tentu masih terdengar asing dan membingungkan. Tapi Taufan tahu, menjadi pacar itu artinya ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Tapi kita 'kan sudah berteman," Yaya kembali melempar tatapan heran pada teman, sekaligus tetangga sejak kecilnya itu.

"Er ... pacar itu maksudnya teman istimewa ... lebih dari teman biasa ..."

"Oh ..." Yaya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum. "Baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Taufan."

"Benarkah?" Safir Taufan berbinar, sedikit terlalu antusias. Ia buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya kembali agar terlihat tenang. "Kau benar-benar mau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Taufan bersorak dalam hati, meski sebisa mungkin mempertahankan wajah _cool_ -nya. Ekspresi yang dipelajarinya dari mengamati sang kakak.

"Ka-kalau begitu sekarang kita pacaran, 'kan?"

Yaya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum manis. Taufan tak bisa merasa lebih senang lagi dari itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, Taufan. ibuku bilang pacaran itu dilarang. Jadi kita sudahi saja, ya."

Taufan sekali lagi berdiri berhadapan dengan Yaya di halaman belakang sekolah, tepat di tempat kemarin ia 'menembak' gadis itu. Bedanya, kali ini tatapannya terlihat kosong. Tak ada lagi binar behagia di kedua safirnya.

"Maksudmu?" Taufan bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Aku takut masuk neraka."

Yaya tersenyum minta maaf, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Taufan yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Bengong.

Baru satu hari pacaran, sudah putus. Bisa semengenaskan apa lagi nasib Taufan?

"Oh, Taufan." Gempa muncul dari dalam gedung sekolah dan berjalan menghampiri saudaranya. "Ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencari-carimu sejak ta— eh, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huweee, Gempaaa!"

Taufan, 12 tahun. Pertama kali merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Diputuskan oleh pacar pertamanya, cinta pertamanya, setelah baru menjalin hubungan tak sampai 24 jam.

 _Ngenes, nggak, sih_?

.

.

.

" **Mantan Satu Hari** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, Taufan x Yaya, fluff(?).

.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 4 : Mantan**

.

.

.

Taufan berdiri di depan rak yang memajang berbagai jenis novel ber- _genre_ misteri, mencoba menentukan pilihan. Ia sudah memilih sebuah novel, dan berniat mengambil satu lagi untuk bahan bacaannya selama liburan nanti. Yah, kalau dia punya waktu senggang, sih ...

"Taufan?"

Panggilan atas namanya sontak membuat kepala Taufan menoleh. Gadis merah jambu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terlihat tengah berjalan menghampiri Taufan. Ia menenteng keranjang belanjaan yang sama dengan Taufan, berisi beberapa buku yang lebih tebal dari lemari es.

"Oh, halo, mantan pacar," sapa Taufan dengan seringai lebar. Yaya memutar bola mata mendengarnya.

"Tumben aku melihatmu di toko buku begini," komentar Yaya, melirik beberapa novel di keranjang Taufan. "Ke mana semua pacar-pacarmu? Kau tidak punya janji kencan dengan mereka hari ini?"

"Aw, kau cemburu, Ya? Menyesal sudah memutuskan laki-laki tampan sepertiku dulu?" goda Taufan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat seumur hidupku," balas Yaya datar.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau pasti pernah merasa menyesal telah menghancurkan hatiku yang dulu masih polos dan lugu, 'kan?"

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng wajah menyebalkan Taufan.

"Ya, aku memang pernah merasa menyesal," ujar Yaya. "Saat Halilintar mendatangi kelasku dan mengomel panjang lebar karena aku membuatmu tak henti menangis selama seminggu setelah aku memutuskanmu hari itu. Halilintar merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu, jadi dia datang untuk protes padaku."

"Hei, aku tidak menangis sampai seminggu. Hali saja yang berlebihan."

"Oh, ya? Kau tidak ingat semua teman-teman kita membicarakanmu karena kau datang ke sekolah setiap hari dengan mata bengkak habis menangis?" Yaya menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap lurus pada kedua safir Taufan.

"Oke, oke." Taufan mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Yaya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisakah kita berhenti bicara tentang masa lalu? Tidak baik mengungkit kembali hal-hal yang sudah lewat."

"Kau duluan yang mengungkitnya, Taufan," Yaya berujar sabar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bicarakan hal lain." Taufan mengintip isi keranjang belanjaan Yaya ingin tahu. "Untuk apa kau membeli semua buku itu, Ya? Kau mau melempar orang dengan itu, atau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku mau membacanya, untuk tugas kuliahku. Dan juga, buku itu memang untuk dibaca, Taufan, bukan untuk dilempar. Mengerti?" Yaya menatap Taufan seolah pemuda itu adalah bocah yang baru masuk sekolah dasar.

"Aku tahu, _sweetheart_. Kau tidak perlu berbaik hati begitu mengajariku." Taufan membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hati-hati, Taufan," ujar Yaya dengan ekspresi serius. "Jangan sampai pacar-pacarmu mendengar kau memanggilku begitu. Bisa-bisa matamu bengkak sampai seminggu lagi kalau mereka sampai memutuskanmu."

Taufan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yaya. "Tak perlu khawatir. Mereka semua tahu bahwa kau gadis spesialku, Yaya. Dan tak ada di antar mereka yang bisa menggeser posisimu."

Yaya mengerang malas. "Sudah kubilang aku tak akan mempan dengan rayuan murahanmu, Taufan. Lebih baik kau menggoda gadis lain saja dengan mulut manismu itu."

Yaya melirik jam tangan merah mudanya. "Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Ying setelah ini," katanya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Taufan."

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan, _sweetheart_." Yaya mendelik jengkel padanya, namun Taufan hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia melambai hingga sosok Yaya menghilang di balik rak-rak buku.

Helaan napas terdengar setelah Taufan menurunkan tangannya. "Gadis spesial, ya ..." desahnya pelan. "Aku selalu serius setiap kali menggatakan itu padamu, lho, Yaya ..."

Dering ponsel menginterupsi lamunan Taufan. ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Halo, Amy _honey_. Iya, iya, aku ingat, tenang saja. Kita janjian makan siang di _cafe_ kemarin, 'kan? Aku akan segera ke sana sebentar lagi. Sampai bertemu nanti, _honey_."

Taufan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku setelah panggilannya berakhir. Ia mengambil satu novel di rak dan menambahkannya ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian sambil bersenandung riang, Taufan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

.

.

.

fin


End file.
